The First Overlord
by Terran14
Summary: The Overlord games tell the story of recent Overlords but what about the First Overlord, where it all began. My first story, I hope you enjoy.
1. The Birth of the Overlord

_**The First Overlord**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Overlord games but I do own my OC, Overlord Zack and any other characters that do not appear in any Overlord games and that includes the expansions, I also own Calaria and any other places not in the Overlord games_

_Summary: The games tell the story of other Overlords but what about the first?. See how the First Overlord rises to power, begins his reign and wages war across the land._

''Testing'' = speech

'Testing' = Thought

_*Testing* = Flashback_

* * *

'It had been two month since they came and my home town, Calaria fell to those bandits, the Shadow Claws' thought Zack. Calaria was a small trade village that stayed out of any wars that broke out and just sold meat, crops and wood to get a income to sustain the village, the village wasn't well guarded but it had a Militia of 40 to protect it from any harm that may come the Calaria's way. He was one of the few to escape Calaria before the Shadow Claws took full control and either killed or enslaved the people in the village. Since the escape I have been practising the powers I gained in my escape from the attack, I still remember it as if it had been yesterday.

_*Begin Flash Back*_

_Zack was making a dash for the village gate, he knew the village militia wouldn't be able to fight the Shadow Claws, with the frequent raids in the last month the militia had lost over 2/5 of there troops, __so he was going to escape the village, his Mother and Father had just been killed by some Shadow Claws bandits trying to protect him, so nothing held him here now. About 10 feet from the village gate he was stopped when a man in in leather armour, which had the insignia of the Shadow claws on it, stepped in front of him and blocked his path._

_The Bandit sneered at him ''Going somewhere you little brat'' snarled the man. Zack glared at the man before he said ''Away from here!''. Zack drew his knife and leapt at the the man, the Shadow Claw bandit, not expecting this only managed to grab onto Zacks wrists to stop the knife from hitting him, but the force of the impact knocked him onto his back._

_''Die Shadow Claw'' Zack shouted, trying to forced the knife forward. The Bandit snarled and threw Zack off him, but Zack who was desperate grabbed onto something tied to the Bandits belt and ripped it off. The bandit managed to get to his feet and draw his sword before Zack could get up, the man smirked at Zack, who had lost his knife when the bandit threw him off._

_Zack just stared at the Yellow stone which was pulsing in his hand, Zack felt a rush of power and felt something locked deep within in him be unleash, he felt invincible with this new power. The bandit raised his sword and sneered ''Time to die kid'' before swinging his sword towards Zacks neck, suddenly lightning fired from Zacks hands and destroyed the mans sword._

_The bandit stared is disbelief at what had just happened, this kid had somehow destroyed his sword with some sort of lightning. Zack stood up and looked at the bandit with cold eyes ''Die you Shadow claw scum'' said Zack before he fired lightning with both hands at the bandit, who screamed in pain before he was turned into a smoking pile of ash and a few burned limbs.  
_

_The stone flashed yellow and with that Zack looted the bandits body and found a knife and a small pouch of coins, Zack retrieved his discarded knife and left the Village that he wouln't see again for years to come._

_*End Flash Back*_

Other than training my powers, I had a strange compulsion to head to Norgberg, curious I made my way to Norgberg after killing a few raider patrol's to get the money I needed for food for my trek to the icy town. I still had one month of travel before I reached Norgberg and I was doing well, killing a few animals for some free fresh meat every now and then and sleeping in a small tent I had purchased.

At night as I spelt I was awoke by the rustling of leaves and I could here people talking outside my tent. I grabbed the sword I had taken from the corpse of a dead raider and peaked out the entrance on my tent, I saw three men in leather armour and each with a sword on their belts talking to each other I heard a few points of their conversation ''Looks like a one man tent'' and ''Lets just take his stuff and go''.

Zack glared at the men who thought they could rob him. He gripped his sword tightly and burst out of the test and charged at the men, All three of them jumped and before either of them could do anything Zack had shoved his sword through one of the men's heart and cut the arm off another, at that time the third man had drawn his sword and swung it at Zack. Zack just raised his sword and blocked the man's sword before ducking under the man's blade, swinging his sword and decapitating him.

Zack glanced at the whimpering man who's arm had been cut off and raised his sword before plunging his sword into the man's neck and watched with a grim smile as he quickly died, oddly since obtaining the Yellow stone, which he got a chain for so he could hang it around his neck, he found the idea of killing fine with him, not to say he liked killing or would go around killing anyone he saw but if he needed to he would kill and wouldn't feel any remorse. Zack searched the dead men's bodies and found 114 gold coins between them and a water pouch. He placed the gold coins in his money pouch and drank what has left of the water in the pouch and throwing it away. After packing up the tent Zack placed on his leather armour and placed his two knifes and sword in their sheaths he set off on the path to Norgberg, never noticing the three flashes of the Yellow stone as he killed the three men.

* * *

**_1 month later_**

* * *

'Finally' thought Zack as he saw the the gates of Norgberg. Zack could say he was sick of travelling in the snow and sleeping in the tent which didn't keep the cold out at all. After reaching the gate and being let inside Zack went to the Inn and booked a room for the night and then went and got a hot meal. Zack looked at a girl of about 17 walking past him 'I would love to break her will and make her submit to me' Zack smiled before shaking his head. One other thing is that his thoughts had become a bit darker since he acquired the Yellow stone, not that he minded, he quite liked them but they could be a bit distracting at times.

After buying some food, water and a new wolf fur coat to keep him warm, he walked back to the Inn to rest for the night before resuming his Journey, after getting closer to Norgberg Zack could tell it was the a mountain near the town he needed to go but he decided to rest for the night Norgberg before heading out. After walking into the Inn he headed up to his room, shrugged his coat off and led on the bed and fell into a peaceful slumber.

After waking up he got dressed and put on his new coat and walked downstairs. Going up to the man at the counter ''What's on for breakfast?'' questioned Zack. The man at the counter shrugged ''We only got roasted seal meat'' said the man.

''Fine, how much for a large portion'' asked Zack. ''6 gold coins'' replied the man, placing 6 gold coins on the counter Zack told the man he would be at the table in the corner before walking over to the table and sitting down.

A few minutes later two men,walked into the bar and ordered drinks at the counter before sitting at the table next to Zack. ''So what happened in Calaria James, I heard rumours about what happened but could you tell me what?'' questioned one of the two men

James sighed ''It was horrible Dean, a group called the Shadows Claws attacked the village in the afternoon. There were around 40 of them and the villages militia where overwhelmed, only a few people managed to get out, Me, a few villagers, two elfs, a dwarf and a few traders, there might have been others but they were the only who got out that I saw'' James shuddered ''Everyone else was either killed and enslaved''

The man known as Dean spoke ''That's horrible, I'm just glad some people were able to get out of there''. ''Same here, hope i don't see anything like it again'' said James. Right then there beers arrived and both men began to discuss more pleasant topics''

Zack, who had received his food about half way through there conversation, was having dark thoughts about what he would want do to those Shadow Claw scum for killing and enslaving the people of Calaria and killing his family. He quickly finished his meal and set off, going out the gates of Norgberg and heading towards the mountain, where the Yellow stone was telling him to go.

* * *

After a few hours walking through the snow and a weak blizzard he arrived at a cave near the top of a mountain that was a hours walking distance from the town of Norgberg. Zack smirked. He could sense the darkness at the cave entrance, the Yellow stone was pulsing in sync with his heart instead of just lightly glowing, wherever the stone was leading him to was in this cave.

Zack walked into the cave and followed the path, which after a few minutes turned into a spiral which lead down into the mountain, after 10 minutes of walking the spiral walkway he noticed all the light below him and saw waterfalls of lava all around and pools of it at the bottom of the mountain. After a further 20 minute walk Zack was sure he had passed the bottom of the mountain and was now underground. A few minutes later he had arrived at the bottom of the spiral stairs, he became walking about and jumped when what looked like a mini-volcano, with a golden light shining out of it, popped out of the ground. Zack walked closer to it and the Yellow stone shone brightly and a creature that resembled a imp jumped out of the mini-volcano.

Zack quickly drew his sword and pointed it at the creature ''What the hell are you!'' shouted Zack. The creature jumped up and down on the spot ''Me Minion, first Minion, you Masta!'' the creature said excitedly.

Zack lowered his sword but did not return it to its sheath ''How am I your master?'' question Zack. ''You summon me with shiny rock masta'' answered the Minion. Zack looked at the Yellow stone, which was shining a bright yellow and pulsing in sync with his heart beat. Zack looked around and decided to explore this place.

''Fine follow me, I want to explore this place'' said Zack before walking off, the first minion following him. After a few minutes exploring Zack came across what looked like a huge purple rock, as Zack walked towards it the purple rock began to move and shake before it stood up on all fours to reveal the purple rock was actually a dragon ''Who are you and why have you come here Intruder of the Netherworld'' roared the Dragon.

Zack gulped but stood up straight and stared the dragon in the eyes ''I am Zack of Calaria, I come here by a compulsion on this stone'' said Zack before showing the Yellow stone to the Dragon. The Dragons eyes widened ''That is the Stone crafted by the Wizard who served the Forgotten God, you must have a the potential to be a leader of Evil to be able to wield the Stone, you have the power to free the forgotten god from the abyss with the Stone and the Tower Heart, which resides here'' said the Dragon

''If it had the power to free the Forgotten god then why didn't the Wizard free him?'' asked Zack. ''The Wizard was too old to use the stone and release the god before he finished it, so do you intend to use the power of the Stone and the Tower Heart to free the Forgotten god?'' questioned the Dragon

Zack thought about it, he had heard about the Forgotten God from the priest at Calaria, he was a god who was only outmatched by the Mother-Goddess who locked him in the Abyss, he could free him and serve the God and receive power while serving under him. 'or' thought Zack 'I could take the power for myself and become leader of all the land' Zack imagined himself conquering all the towns and City's and enslaving the races and making them bow before him. Zack had decided

Zack smirked ''No i will not free the Forgotten God, Instead i will use the power of the Stone and the Tower Heart and become leader of all the land''. The Dragon was shocked by this as the Wizard was totally devoted to the God and only wished to free him, but if this Human took the power for himself then he would be the leader of Darkness in the world, a new breed of Evil that the world had never seen before. The Dragon laughed ''Then we should get started, you will need to make modifications to the ritual so you can absorbs the power''

And with that Zack and the dragon worked together to modify the ritual so instead of using the power of the stone and Tower heart to open a gate to the abyss the power would enter Zack, it was risky as the power would either make him powerful and increase the Evil and Darkness in him to be a true lord of Evil or it would overwhelm him and blow him into a million peices.

* * *

It was time, this day would decide if Zack became a powerful leader of Darkness or be destroyed by the powers of the Stone, Netherworld and the Tower Heart.

The night was cloudy, blocking out the view of the full moon and the bright stars, below in the Netherworld Zack, the Dragon and the First Minion entered the chamber. Zack walked up to the black Tower Heart while the First Minion and the Dragon waited at the rooms entrance. As Zack stood in front of the the dead Tower Heart, Zack lifted the Stone above his head and reached out with his magic and the power of the stone. The Stone lit up and became a bright yellow and when the power of the stone came into contact with the TowerHeart the Heart began to glow a bright blue which both pulsed in sync with each other. Evil energy began to swirl around Zack as the power of the Netherworld entered the TowerHeart, which then entered the Stone.

The Dragon, who name was Daganth, and the first minion watched in awe as the Evil energy swirled around Zack and the Stone and Tower Heart flashed in sync with each other.

Zack then placed the Stone to his heart while staring straight at the Stone ''Powers of darkness hear my cry, I call upon you to give me the power to lead the Darkness against the light and to bring the world to it's knee's'' said Zack and the Evil energy began to swirl faster and the Netherworld began to shake.

''I will be the Master of Darkness!, the Destroyer of the light and anyone else who dare oppose the Darkness!'' Shouted Zack ''Let the Powers of the Netherworld, the Heart and the Stone flow through me and make me the Lord of Darkness'' Zack screamed in pain as the three powers entered him and changed him from a skinny 14 year old, to a muscular Warrior. On the surface, pure black clouds surrounded the mountain. The Evil of the Netherworld had finally found a vessel and as the vessel was chosen the entire world shook and the skys turned pitch black.

All across the lands everyone be it Human, Dwarf, Halfling or Elf could sense a new Evil that the world had never before seen had been born to the world and prepared to fight against it should it ever come to destroy them and there homes.

Zack knew all that happened, he could free the fear and terror of all the races and knew he caused it, but he also knew that the races would prepare to fight him. As the powers calmed down and the Netherworld accepted him as it's master. The world above was silent, not daring to move for fear that the evil would descend upon them. Below in the heart of the Netherworld the Minion and Daganth watched as the whirlwind died and dropped Zack infront of them, but he was no longer wearing the leather armour, he was wearing dark grey, almost black, armour and a blood red cape that fell down his back. The silver short sword he carried was now as black as the night sky and long and sharp. He wore a helmet which, like the armour was a dark grey, almost black colour and had three sharp points sticking out of the top. The stone was now in a point gauntlet on his arm and the Tower Heart was swirling with many colours and finally Zack opened his eye that were once a light blue, were now a emerald green colour. Deganth stared in undisguised awe.

''You did it!, you are now the Master of Darkness and ruler of the Netherworld!, soon the world will fear the name Zack'' Daganth shouted.

Zack walked over to the black thrown before sitting in it and shaking his head. ''Not Zack, Daganth. That name does not deserve to pass the lips of the weak fools on the surface. They will know me as their dark ruler and worst nightmare They will look upon me and wonder what they did to deserve my rule or wrath. Many will fear me, some will love me. But all will know me as The Overlord." A dark laugh echoed from the helm as the Overlord of Darkness and Evil sat in the glow of the Tower Heart, deep in the pits of the Netherworld.

The Evil that had remained sealed away for many years had found a way to return as everyone should know, Evil always finds a way.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think, I will do my best to update this weekly or maybe less then a week if I have the time.**


	2. Preparations and the fall of Norgberg

**_The Conquest of Norgberg_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Overlord games but I do own my OC, Overlord Zack and any other characters that do not appear in any Overlord games and that includes the expansions, I also own Calaria and any other places not in the Overlord games_

_Summary: The games tell the story of other Overlords but what about the first?. See how the First Overlord rises to power, begins his reign and wages war across the land._

''Testing'' = speech

'Testing' = Thought

_*Testing* = Flashback_

* * *

'It has been 8 years since I arrived at the Netherworld and became the Overlord' thought Overlord Zack 'I am no longer a simple farm boy of Calaria, I am now the Lord of Darkness'

In the 8 years since he had become the Overlord Zack had been busy, he researched a few of the books and Journals the old Wizard had left in the Netherworld and had discovered the Wizard had plans to create 3 other types of Minions and plans for odd totems which would increase your life, mana and ability to summon Minions outside the Netherword as well as something called Forge Stones, but had left the Netherworld after creating the Brown Minions. Zack had gone over the plans and refined them and with the help of the Tower Heart had created the Red, Green and Blue Minions and well as 40 Minion Totems and 10 life and mana Totems.

The Red Minions were the archers, physically weaker than the browns but they could manipulate fire, absorb fires for a temporary power boost and throw fire balls, they are better used by having them hide behind the browns and backing them up with fireballs.

The Green Minions were the assassins, physically they were just under the browns, they could go through the most violent of poisons and had a stronger attack than the browns when they hit a target in the back and could blend into the background but smelled like a rotten carcass which sometimes gave them away.

The Blue Minions were the Healers, they could walk through water unlike the other Minions and they could revive Minions that had been recently killed but the down side is they were physically the weakest of the Minions and could be killed easily.

The Minions totems were a item that contains the power of the Tower Heart and with each one a person could hold 5 more minions outside of the Netherworld so with the 40 Minion Totems he was able to spawn 200 Minions at a time, but due to his hurried construction of 20 of them they would vanish within 30 years, but he could make more stable ones later.

The Life and Mana totem that contain the life and magic of magical creatures and the Tower Heart and with each one a persons life or mana would increase by 10%, but again he had hurried construction of a few of them so they would fall apart in 30 years but he could just make more. As for the Forge Stones he had decided to create them later on.

He had also been collecting life force from the creatures and many beetles that resided around the Mountains and the caves in the Mountains and the Netherworld, altogether he had collected roughly 2900 for the Browns and 1600 for the Reds, Greens and Blues. He hadn't been slouching in Netherworld construction either, he had constructed a tower made out of Nether-stone and had constructed a throne room, Private Quarters and a balcony where he used the odd gravity of the Netherworld and had floating rocks that would take him to the Minion Burrows and the Foundations.

One other thing of note is that he had captured around 50 wolfs and brought them to the Netherworld, taming them so the browns could ride them and breeding them and using the powers of the Towerheart to speed up there ageing process so they were fully grown adult wolfs in just under a year. So far he had around 800 wolfs and he was still breeding them.

Lastly he had fortified the entrance to the Netherworld with pure Iron doors, enhanced by magic to be nearly invincible and couldn't be blasted down by normal means and were resistant to magic attacks, he also had Green and Brown Minions patrol around a 50 metre radius of the Iron doors, they would kill anyone or anything that came within 15 metres of the Netherworld entrance and and place the lifeforce on the Netherworld gate behind the Iron doors to be transported to the Minion burrows so it can be added to the lifeforce supply.

He had also been checking up on what was happening on the surface world. The Shadow Claws had expanded there territory they now had Calaria, which they had turned into a slave camp/fortress where the Shadow Claws sold slaves to rich men or women, their Fortress in the Wilderness and had captured a few small villages near Calaria and their Fortress. They had also made a alliance with the Ruborian raiders of the Ruborian Desert and the Halflings of Meadow Hills. The Halflings control there Village, a slave camp, the town of Spree, Castle Spree and the area surrounding it, What the Ruborian raiders control was unknown as not many would venture into the Ruborian Desert because of the fear of the giant sand worms

Also there had been a alliance between the Humans of Heavens Peak, the Dwarfs of the Golden Hills and the Elves of Evernight and Everlight, they had called themselfs the Guardians of Light, Both factions had been at war for just over 7 years, as this was when the Shadow Claws had became major threat as they had teamed up with the Halflings and Ruborian raiders at that time.

Norgberg however had stayed neutral and had rejected the offers from both sides and had isolated themselves from the rest of the world and had stopped all trade and communication with other villages, which had left them a easy target for the Overlord, because they had no one to help them or come to there rescue, nobody would know Nordberg had been conquered until it was to late and he had secured Nordberg and made it a hard target which neither side could waste troops to retake because it would give the other side a advantage in the war.

'Now' thought Zack 'My forces are ready to conquer this land, but first Norgberg will fall to my army and become my base of operations in the surface world'. As looked at Norgberg from the top of the Mountain he saw they were preparing for there Christmas party, Overlord Zack smirked ''Time to deliver my present to Norgberg'' Zack turned to the First Minion ''Prepare the wolf mounts and make sure there are ready to storm Nordberg'' said the Overlord. The First Minion saluted and said ''Yes Masta!'' before running of to prepare the other Minions.

* * *

Norgberg was a peaceful village, never joining in wars that broke out across the lands and they had never been attacked when wars broke out because of there neutrality but it had also made them confident that they would be left alone by both factions of the current war, so there military were slaking off and had joined the villages Christmas party, leaving only 3 guards on duty, there confidence that they would be left alone would be there down fall.

Four small figures dressed in child size fur coats approached one of Nordbergs gates. ''Hello kiddies what you doing out there? come inside and join the party'' said a drunken Guard before he opened the gate and the small figures walked in. The Guard wrinkled his nose in disgust ''What have you been doing, you stink'' said the Guard.

The four small figures coats shook before they fell off to reveal 4 grinning Green Minions. The guard had managed to say ''What th-'' before the Green Minions jumped on him and stabbed him with their claws, quickly killing the him.

The Greens climbed onto the wall and shouted ''All clear Masta!''. As soon as he shouted this 100 Browns Minions riding Wolfs left there cover and charged down the path towards the gate with 50 Red Minions, 26 Green Minions and 20 Blue Minions following them at a slower pace with the Overlord, wearing full armour and equipped with a sword. Once they had arrived Overlord Zack looked at the four Green Minions who had killed the Guard and got them into Norgberg without anyone in the village knowing ''Good work Green's'' said the Overlord coolly ''Now lets get to work, a want you all to split into 3 groups, two groups of 35 browns, 20 Reds, 10 Greens and 5 blues will go east and the other west, while me and the rest of the Minions head to the town Square.'' Overlord Zack explained to the Minions ''I want them alive but if they grab a sword, knife or club and try and attack you with them then you can kill them, I want you to lead them to the Town Square, Understand!'' The last part was said with a fierce glare, daring them to say they disagreed or didn't understand. All the Minions quickly nodded there heads, got into their groups and either went east, west or followed the Overlord as he headed towards the Village square.

After a few minutes Overlord Zack arrived at the town square and saw that the people of Norgberg hadn't noticed him, he'd change that, Overlord Zack fired fired a blast of lightning into the air and gaining the attention of the people of Norgberg.

The Overlord sneered at the people of Nordberg from under his helmet 'weak willed fools' he thought ''People of Norgberg I am the Overlord, the Lord of Darkness I give you a choice bow to me or die!'' said Overlord Zack who finished his sentence with a small hiss. A few people looked at each other in fear but a group of 12 people stepped out the group and walked towards him, drawing their short-swords and grabbing their spears 'Hmmm Guards and Hunters, might as well have some fun with them' thought the Overlord. He looked towards the Minions ''Stay were you are and don't interfere with this fight'' he said before he turned towards the Guards and Hunters and drew his sword. Zack sneered ''Prepare to die weaklings!'' he shouted before rushing at the group.

The group of Hunters and Guards were surprised by the Overlords bold action and before any of them could react Zack had thrust his sword through one mans stomach and reduced another to a pile of smoking ash when the Overlord overpowered his Evil Presence spell. The other men hurried to try and attack the Overlord, swinging their swords or try to stab him with their spears, but he either dodged or let his armour take the brunt of the damage.

'These fools are starting to annoy me' thought Overlord Zack. He thrust his sword downwards cutting the leg of a Guard and then he swung his blade, slicing the throats of two Hunters at the same time, blood gushing from their wounds are splashing in a few of the other men's eyes, blinding them, using this distraction Zack threw his sword into the air and used both his hands and cast his Evil Presence spell on a Guard and a Hunter, they screamed in pain and the spells power soon overwhelmed them and making them mindless drones. Catching his sword as it fell back down he ordered the mindless drones ''Attack the Hunters'' Zack ordered, the mindless drones did as he asked and managed to cut down the remaining 3 Hunters before the remaining Guards killed the mindless drones.

The 3 remaining Guards looked at the corpses of the dead Hunters and Guards and threw down there weapons and surrendered, knowing they had no chance because while they had lost 9 men the Overlord had only gained a few scratches on his armour. The Overlord smirked ''Good choice weaklings'' said Overlord Zack before he used his Evil presence spell on them and ,after a few seconds of them screaming in pain, they were turned them into Mindless slaves.

After a few minutes other people began walking into the town square led by the other Minions he had sent around the town to find the other villagers. When the villagers were all in a group in the middle of the town square and the Minions had blocked every exit so no one could escape he walked up to the crowd. ''People of Nordberg, I am your new ruler but don't think you will have free will under my rule!'' said The Overlord before he laughed coldly and fired his Evil presence spell at a random man in the crowd, after a few seconds of hearing him scream he stopped the spell and the man was now a mindless slave. ''He is just a example of what you are about to become, You will serve me as slaves, digging in my gold and iron mines, making food for me and my Minions and forging armour for my Minions and the browns wolf mounts to wear'' The Overlord soon began throwing his Evil presence spell left and right and within 1 hour every man, woman and child were now his slaves and have now begun to do the jobs he had given them, either Mining gold or Iron, making food, forging Minion or wolf armour or upgrading the towns defences.

Overlord Zack turned to his Minions, thankfully non of them had died in the swift assault and conquest of Norgberg ''I want all of you to stay and defend this town, Reds and Greens on the walls, Browns guarding the gates and the blues ready to revive any Minion who dies here, I will be returning to the Netherworld and I will be visiting later on to inspect this town so it better be in top condition, or else I will have you all killed and harvested for Lifeforce, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!'' Shouted Overlord Zack. The Minions franticly shook there heads up and down ''Yes Masta!'' they all shouted. ''Good, you won't know when I'm visiting so you better get to work'' said the Overlord and with that he left Norgberg, heading towards the Netherworld entrance.

* * *

After arriving at the Netherworld and greeting Daganth, Overlord Zack headed towards the War room. The War room as a big circular room with a round table that took up 3/5 of the room and had a map of the world on it. Zack placed a miniature metal peice that looked like his helmet over the village of Norgberg.

Zack stared at the map of the world ''Norgberg has fallen but who should fall next, Calaria or Meadow Hills or maybe Evernight'' said Overlord Zack before he walked out of his War room to have more patrols added around Norgberg and the Netherworld gate.

2 weeks had passed since Norgberg had been conquered and it had been transformed into a fort that was still being improved, Norgberg had four stone towers built that had 5 of the Mindless slaves that had been taught archery in each of them, each side of the wall had 4 ballista and 20 reds and both gates into Norgberg had 10 Browns and Green Minions Guarding them and Browns patrolled the streets and guarded Norgbergs Town hall and 30 blues were in a building in the centre of town that had been turned into a Hospital for the Minions.

The Overlord had also increased the patrols of the Greens and Browns and added the Reds to the Patrols. Now there were heavy patrols about 80 metres around the Netherworld entrance and light patrols around about 20 metres out around Nordberg. One other thing to note if that around 1000 of his Brown Minions and 300 of their wolf mounts now had metal armour while the Greens, Reds and Blues wore leather armour.

Norgberg was now adequate fort, by his standards anyway, now Meadow Hills and the Halflings shall fall and come under my rule or become a burning field of eternal flames.

* * *

**Sorry if there isn't much action in this story, I will add more action in the siege of Meadow Hills, I just wanted to quickly get the Overlords and his Minions had done and what improvements he had**

**Please Review!, I will be updating this on next Monday at the latest **


	3. The Conquest of Spree

**The**** Fall of Meadow Hills part 1**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Overlord games but I do own my OC, Overlord Zack and any other characters that do not appear in any Overlord games and that includes the expansions, I also own Calaria and any other places not in the Overlord games_

_Summary: The games tell the story of other Overlords but what about the first?. See how the First Overlord rises to power, begins his reign and wages war across the land._

''Testing'' = speech

'Testing' = Thought

_*Testing* = Flashback_

* * *

Daganth walked into the room and looked around, spotting Zack he walked over to him ''My Lord, we have finished the plans for the TowerHeart connection that will let me speak with you from the Netherworld.

Overlord Zack looked up from the table were a new design was place. ''Good worked Daganth, when I set off to Meadow Hills we will have to test it, but before I leave I need to finish this design for a transportation system''. Danganth nodded ''Very well I will leave you to it'' said the Dragon before he walked out of the room.

After 2 long boring hours Overlord Zack broke into a maniac like grin ''Finally It is finished'' declared the Overlord ''Now to test this design out and see if it will work''. He stood up and stalked out of the room and went towards the chamber that housed the TowerHeart to test his design.

* * *

Overlord Zack looked at the design for the Tower Gates, basically a glowing stone circle with the power from the TowerHeart, he had finished the design and he was now going to test it. If this worked then he could set up a transportation system that would let him travel to every area around the world. Overlord Zack looked at the 5 Brown Minions who seemed to be fighting or trying to eat each other, Zack couldn't really tell.

His eye twitched ''STOP MESSING ABOUT AND GET READY!'' roared Overlord Zack and the Brown Minions quickly stopped fighting and stood infront of the Tower Heart. ''Now'' said Overlord Zack having calmed down ''You are going to test this transportation method that, if successful, will transport you to Meadow Hills, If not you will die horribly'' Said the Overlord ''Now get going''

The 5 Brown Minions jumped up and down before screaming ''For the Masta!'' and running at the Tower Heart and being teleported to Meadow Hills. After a few minutes Overlord Zack viewed what had become of the Minions and saw that they were completely fine and staring at the Tower Gate while jumping up and down. The Overlord smirk 'It worked!' he thought before he used the TowerHeart to send him to the Tower Gate in Meadow Hills.

Overlord Zack appeared in a flash of light and immediately the Minions started calling ''Hello Masta!'' and crowded around him. After shoving a Brown Minion out of the way Overlord Zack placed a Brown, Red, Green and Blue stone on the ground and were quickly absorbed into the ground and 4 Minion spawning pits rose up out of the ground. The Overlord looked at the Brown spawning pit and willed 80 Brown Minions to come out of it. With cries of ''For the Masta!'' and ''For the Overlord!'' 80 Brown Minions jumped out of the Brown spawning pit and joined the other 5 Brown Minions.

After repeating the process with the other three spawning pits, summoning 80 Red Minions, 20 Green Minions and 15 Blue Minions the turned towards all 200 Minions. Overlord Zack sneered at what the Minions were doing, The Browns were play fighting with eachother, the Reds were throwing fireballs at themselfs and the Greens were rubbing some smelly plant all over their bodies, atleast the Blues had some dignity and were standing to the side and waiting for the Overlord to tell them what to do. 'Blues are the most intelligent Minion' thought Overlord Zack ''STOP MESSING ABOUT AND LINE UP!'' shouted the Overlord and all of the Minions quickly lined up in front of the Overlord.

''Now'' said Overlord Zack staring at the Minions with his glowing green eyes, ''Reds, Greens I want you to go and hide along the path that connected Evernight Forest and Spree and kill anyone who tried to pass,understand!''. The Red and Greens Minions nodded frantically and said ''Yes Masta!'' before running towards the path that seperates Spree and Evernight.

''Browns, Blues you are going to follow me to Spree, Browns will be at the front fighting and Blues at the back healing and reviving any Browns that die'' said Overlord Zack before he looked down at the town of Spree from the hill ''Spree will fall today, and either serve under me or be destroyed'' said Zack before he began to run towards Spree, the Minions trailing behind him.

* * *

Spree used to be a peaceful farming town that kept the local Halflings under control, but when the Halflings had made a alliances with the Ruborian Raiders and the Shadow Claws and received armour and swords they could use around 300 Halflings had quickly attacked Spree, which quickly fell under the assault and another 100 Halflings had quickly claimed the rest of Meadow Hills. Castle Spree was the only place they hadn't conquered and it had held out for almost two weeks before a combined force for 500 Halflings and 200 Shadow Claws had broke thought and killed Lord Spree and his family and solidifying their hold on Meadow Hills.

Now Spree was a slave camp, forced to mine metals for the Halflings, Ruborian Raiders and Shadow Claws, make food for the Halflings to eat and every now and again a slave was sold to a rich man or women or a high ranking Shadow Claw. Spree had a population of 56 Human slaves and 100 Halfling Slavers who were equipped with whips and small swords. Today was like any other a Halfling was whipping a Human slave and the other Halfings were laughing at the display, even the Halflings on the wall weren't standing guard they were just laughing at the whipping of the slave.

Overlord Zack stopped at the gate and looked at the top of the wall and saw the Halflings were laughing at something, possibly a slave being tortured if the screams were anything to go by. The Overlord took in a deep breath before he began charging up a lightning whip spell in his hands. After a few moments the charged lightning whip spell now looked like a miniature blue sun 'this is too easy' thought Zack, with a roar the Overlord threw the charged lightning whip spell at the gate and watched with sanctification as the steel gate and a good portion of the surrounding wall was blow into millions of pieces, as well as taking a few of the fat Halflings with it.

The Halflings on the turned to the remains of the gate just in time to see a man in strange armour and a small army of small imp like creatures pour through he hole were the gate used to be. Overlord Zack pointed his sword towards the Halflings ''KILL THEM ALL'' shouted the Overlord. Before the Halflings could react the Minions had charged at them, ''For the Overlord'' screamed a Brown Minion before he jumped on a Halflings and began stabbing the Halflings chest with its sword and biting one of its arms with its sharp teeth, after a second the Halfling was dead and the Minions got up and rejoined the rest of the Minion horde.

8 more Halflings met the same fate before the others began to fight back, unfortunately the Halflings were used to fighting weak Human slaves who couldn't fight back and wimpy elf's who could only shoot arrows at the Halflings who were on the wall and were quickly slaughtered, the Overlord and his Minions quickly pushed through Spree, killing Halflings left and right and suffering no losses on their side. After a few minutes Spree had been conquered and the remaining 11 Halflings ran to Castle Spree were the Halfling King Gobble and most of the Halfling's lived.

Zack had planned to quickly push on to Castle Spree and quickly conquer it but he was interrupted by Daganth who was speaking to him over the Tower Heart connection, 'Sire a group of elf's lead by a knight have just tried to reach Spree, the Reds and Greens attacked them but the Knight and two of the Elves managed to get through and are heading your way' shouted Daganth overlord the connection.

Just then the gate that faced the crop fields and Evernight forest exploded and only the edges of the steel gate remained. Two Elves dressed in leather armour and a tall Knight who had shining silver armour and a pure white cape with a broad sword attached to his hip. 'A Light Knight, interesting' thought the Overlord. The Light Knights were the elites of Heavens Peak, they were magic using knights that were the best of the best.

''Who are you!'' questioned the Light Knight. Overlord Zack stared at him with his glowing emerald green eyes ''I am the Overlord, ruler of Norgberg, conquerer of Spree and future vanquisher of the Shadow Claws!'' spoke Overlord Zack

''So you are here to end the Shadow Claws?'' questioned the Light Knight with a disbelieving look on his face. ''Yes I am, now leave before I kill you, I have other business to attend to'' said the Overlord. The Light Knight appeared hesitant to leave but saw all of his Minions and decided to retreat ''Very well Overlord, but I will be informing the leaders of the Guardians of the Light of your presence'' said the Knight before leaving the town and rejoining the elfs that had survived the Reds and Greens sneak attack and heading back to Evernight.

''Now with that pest gone'' muttered the Overlord. He ordered the Minions to start making repairs to the town and had a Tower Gate set up in the middle of the Town and after setting the Browns, Reds, Greens and Blues as guards of Spree he prepared to head back to the Netherworld when he saw the face of a girl he had met when he had stayed at Spree for a few days when gathering supplies to his journey, they had fallen in love when they had got to know eachother, he still remembered the day he had left Spree on his journey as if it was yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_Today was the day he left Spree to set off on his trek to Norgberg but he was going to miss Lucy, the girl he had fallen in love with. I stood at the gate with Lucy at my side, Lucy held his hand ''I wish you could stay'' said Lucy with a few tears in her eyes_

_Zack stared at her with love and sadness in his eyes ''I wish I could stay to my love but I must go to Norgberg'' Lucy looked down at her feet with a few tears escaping from her eyes._

_He grabbed her chin and lifted it up so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes ''Know that I will return for you Lucy and that I will always love you, in this life and the next'' Zack said before he kissed her gently. The kiss wasn't passionate like some of their other kisses but it was sweet and gentle and let convey they love they had for each other.  
_

_He ended the kiss and looked into Lucy's eyes before saying ''goodbye my love'' and walking out of Spree, a place he wouldn't see for many years to come._

_*End Flashback*_

Zack stared at Lucy for a moment before he shook his head and walked towards her, grabbed her from behind and threw her overlord his shoulder. ''Hey let go of me!'' screamed Lucy who was hitting his chest as he began to walk towards the Tower Gate.

After stepping on the Tower Gate and being transported to the Netherworld Overlord Zack headed towards the private quarters, after arriving at the Private Quarters he placed Lucy on the bed. Lucy's eyes widened and show a fear, thinking he would rape her ''Please don't rape me, I'm saving myself for someone'' cried Lucy with tears gathering in her eyes.

Zack stared at her through his helmet ''I don't plan to do that Lucy'' said Zack

''H-how do y-you know who I a-am'' stuttered Lucy. Zack sighed before he grabbed his helmet and pulled it off and let it drop to the floor, Lucy gasped ''Zack''

* * *

** And Chapter3 of the First Overlord is Finished, as promised it was finished on Monday at the latest**

**Please Review!, same as before,I will be updating this on next Monday at the latest**


	4. The Capture of Castle Spree

**The Fall of Meadow Hills part 2**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Overlord games but I do own my OC, Overlord Zack and any other characters that do not appear in any Overlord games and that includes the expansions, I also own Calaria and any other places not in the Overlord games_

_Summary: The games tell the story of other Overlords but what about the first?. See how the First Overlord rises to power, begins his reign and wages war across the land._

''Testing'' = speech

'Testing' = Thought/Netherworld connection

_*Testing* = Flashback_

_Note: Sorry for this late update I have being swamped with homework and have had little time to work on this (shouldn't be legal for teachers to assign 9 homework's in one week, all due for the next week and then assign even more homework after you hand it in). I have made this chapter longer than the others as a apology for the late delivery.  
_

* * *

_After stepping on the Tower Gate and being transported to the Netherworld Overlord Zack headed towards the private quarters, after arriving at the Private Quarters he placed Lucy on the bed. Lucy's eyes widened and show a fear, thinking he would rape her ''Please don't rape me, I'm saving myself for someone'' cried Lucy with tears gathering in her eyes._

_Zack stared at her through his helmet ''I don't plan to do that Lucy'' said Zack_

_''H-how do y-you know who I a-am'' stuttered Lucy. Zack sighed before he grabbed his helmet and pulled it off and let it drop to the floor, Lucy gasped ''Zack''_

Lucy stared at the man she loved who had vanished years ago, she had remained faithful to him even when other men tried to date her she turned them down knowing that the man she loved would return to her, but she didn't expect him to come dressed in dark armour and lead a army of little demons like creatures.

Lucy slowly lifted her hand and touched Zacks cheek ''Is it really you my love'' said Lucy with hope in her eyes.

''It is really me my sweet Lucy'' said Zack staring at her with love in his eyes, he had missed her and had longed to see her again since he had started travelling to Norgberg.

''Zack, what happened to you?'' question Lucy as she looked into his glowing purple eyes and felt intimidated by his stare.

Zack smiled at her ''My sweet Lucy, when I left Spree and travelled to Norgberg I found a cave in one of the mountains that lead to the Netherworld where I met the dark dragon Daganth who showed me the powers of the Netherworld, the Tower Heart and the Yellow Stone that I carried. With his help I absorbed the power of the Yellow Stone, the Netherworld and the Tower Heart and became the Ruler of the Netherworld and the Darkness. I became the Evil in the world, the one destined to end both the Shadow Claws age of thievery and slavery and the Guardians of Light's age of peace and light.'' spoke Zack with pride.

''B-But you k-kill people for n-no reason'' stuttered Lucy trying to understand why Zack was proud of the fact that he was evil.

Zacks eyes darkened ''Lucy'' said Zack with a slight edge in his voice ''I don't kill people for no reason, I will only kill those who have wronged me or fight against me in my conquest. Lucy the world needs Evil, the world needs both the Light and the Dark to keep the balance and the Light was strong while the Darkness was very weak before I came along, I am the Darkness and the one who will bring balance to the world once again.''

Lucy still looked unsure but Zack could tell he only needed to give her one more push before she accepted. Zack softly gripped Lucys chin and stared into her eyes before he kissed her softly, destroying any resistance she might of had. He removed his armour and led Lucy on the bed, by the look of love and lust in her eyes he knew she had accepted him for what he was and would forever be loyal to him matter what happened.

* * *

The next day Overlord Zack approached the Tower Heart and stopped about 3ft infront of it. The Overlord willed the Tower Heart to send him to Meadow Hills, with a flash he appeared at the Tower Gate in Spree. Overlord Zack looked around and saw that the Minions had been busy since he had been gone, the damage walls and the gate had been repaired or in the case of the gate replaced and their were Red and Green Minions on the walls and Brown Minions were guarding the gates and patrolling around the town, also it seems the Blue Minions had converted a building in the middle of the village into a Minion Infirmary and 2 guard towers at the gates were almost finished.

Minions were really amazing, they had low intelligence but they could do all this in just under 24 hours.

Overlord Zack smirked before he looked at the castle Spree that was on the hill 'I need to conquer that castle and then only the small slave camp and Halfling village would be the Halflings last holdings in Meadow Hills.' thought Zack with a smirk 'But first'. The Overlord turned to a Brown Minion that was walking past.

''You Brown, I want all the villagers in the town centre within 10 minutes or else I will have the other Minions kill you and have you harvested for lifeforce'' ordered Zack.

The Minion nodded quickly ''Yes Masta!'' it yelled before running off to get the other Brown Minions to help him get the villagers into the town centre.

* * *

At Heavens Peak the Light Knight that had met the Overlord had used a transportation crystal that only magic users could use to quickly get to Heavens Peak and speak with the Guardians leaders. After being checked by handing his weapons over to the guards of the throne room he entered the room that housed the leaders of the Guardians.

Their were three banners that hung from the roof that showed the races symbol, A axe and pickaxe crossed over with a pile of gold in the background for the Dwarfs, A bow and arrow with a forest in the background for the Elves and 2 swords crossed over with a silver shield in front of them for the Humans.

At the back of the room their were the leaders of the Guardians, each on a throne of their design.

Threl, the Dwarf king was sat on a golden throne which had shining rubys and emeralds on the arm and back rests.

Turgon, the Elf king sat on a wooden throne, made from wood from both Evernight and Everlight and had sparkling sapphires on both the arm and back rests.

Sophie, the High Paladin and De-Facto ruler of the Guardians, sat on a silver throne that had sparkling diamonds on the arm, back and leg rests.

The Light Knight approached the three leaders and knelled infront of them. ''My Lords the plan to take Spree from the Halflings failed, someone else got there before us'' said the Light Knight with his head hung low.

Each of the three leaders had different reactions, Threl snarled in anger, Turgon raised his eyebrow and Sophie had a shocked look on her face.

Sophie shook her head ''Do you know who this person was?'' Sora question the Light Knight.

The Light Knight looked abit nervous and shivered at the memory of those glowing emerald eyes. ''Yes Lord Sophie, He called himself the Overlord and seems to command small demon-like creatures. When I arrived he just told me to leave or he would kill me as well''

''Interesting, wait a week then send a messenger to him and ask about a alliance, if he refuses we can let him stay in Meadow Hills until either he defeats the Shadow Claws and then kill him if he poses to much of a threat to us or he dies and Meadow Hills is weakened and easier for us to conquer.'' said Sophie

Turgon looked thoughtful ''Sophie, what makes you so sure that the Shadow Claws will attack him?, what if they team up?'' question Turgon.

Sophie shook her head ''The Shadow Claws are brutes that rule using fear, if they let him keep Meadow Hills then they appear weak and they won't be feared as much knowing Meadow Hills fell, and this Overlord person attacked them so it seems unlikly that he would play nice with them.'' spoke Sophie ''But strengthen the defences of Evernight encase he decides to attack us next''

And with that all four of them left the meeting room, Threl to fortify the Golden Hills encase Evernight fell, Sora to help train the new Light knights and Turgon and the Light Knight to go to Evernight and fortify the city and forest entrance.

* * *

Back at Spree the villagers were gathered in the Town Centre, waiting for the one who freed them from the Halflings to speak to them.

The Overlord walked into the town centre and infront of the crowd of villagers, ''People of Spree!'' shouted Overlord Zack ''I am the Overlord, your new ruler. I will protect you from anyone who may wish you harm and supply you with food if you desperately need it and let you live a relatively normal life and in exchange you are to give meat to feed my army and forge weapons for them and any soldiers that Spree has are to work with my army to protect this village from anyone who wishes to conquer it'' Overlord Zack stared at the crowd ''Any who do not like this arrangement you may either go to Shadow Claw territory were you shall be slaves or go to the Guardians territory were you shall either be forced to mine gold for the dwarfs, worship the Mother Goddess or some grunts in Heavens Peaks army.''

Nobody stepped forward, the deal that the Overlord had presented them was fair and reasonable and they did not want to be slaves to the Shadow Claws or serve the Guardians. Overlord Zack smirked ''You have made a wise choice villagers of Spree. You may go back to the whatever you were doing before I called you'' said the Overlord before he walked away from them and went towards the Minion gates he had set up.

Arriving at the Minion gates he summoned 100 Brown Minions, 50 Red Minons, 30 Green Minions and 20 Blue Minions. After they lined up behind him Overlord Zack marched over to the gate that separated Spree and Castle Spree, which was occupied by the Halflings. Having the Guard Minions open the gate he lead the Minions up the path towards Castle Spree, after a minute of walking a group of 25 Halflings in bits of leather and metal armour came running at them.

'This will be easy' thought Overlord Zack. With a overpowered flamethrower spell 8 Halflings were quickly reduced to ash and lifeforce, the Reds made a rain of fireballs which quickly killed 7 more Halflings and the Browns quickly cut down another 8 Halflings leaving 2 remaining. The last two Halflings, seeing they had no chance, quickly threw down their weapons and begged for mercy.

The Overlord smirked before he blasted the Halflings with his evil presence spell, quickly crushing their will and making them into mindless slaves. ''Go and alert the other Halflings that I am coming with a army, make them think you are still on their side and when I approach the gate of the castle you are to open it and let me in''. With a emotionless 'Yes Master' the Halfling slaves ran off to do what their new Master had ordered them to do.

'A good plan Sire' spoke Daganth over the Tower Heart link 'The other Halflings being so stupid won't notice that two of their own have become mindless slaves to the very man they are about to fight'

'And that is why I did it, i could just blast the chains that hold they gate up but them they would have more time to prepare and when we have conquered Castle Spree we will need to add the chains to the repairs' said Overlord Zack over the Tower Heart link before he once again began to march towards Castle Spree, the Minions running to keep up with his quick pace.

When he arrived at the end of the path he saw the last of the Halflings running into Castle Spree and the drawbridge being lifted up. The Overlord sneered 'As if that would keep me out' thought Overlord Zack. He walked to the entrance of Castle Spree with a long drop and a drawbridge blocking his access to Castle Spree, he heard a groan and the drawbridge to Castle Spree fell allowing him access to Castle Spree.

With a grin he yelled ''Charge!'' to the Minions and they charged inside of the Castle while he followed them at a more sedate pace. He entered about 6 seconds after the Minions and he could see they had already begun to fight, the Browns were attacking the Halflings head on with the Reds providing covering fire with the Blues resurrecting any Brown Minion that died while the Greens were attacking the Halfling rock-throwers from behind, killing them quickly and silently.

He could see clearly that the both sides were evenly matched, the Minions were better skilled and armoured but the Halflings had over 5 times the numbers, but the Minions were slowly gaining ground as for every Minion that was killed (and quickly resurrected by the Blue Minions) around 10 Halflings were killed.

After another 2 minutes Overlord Zack was getting bored, about 250 Halflings had been killed while he still had all of his Minions, he decided to speed things up abit. Overlord Zack casted anger on his Minions and then began firing his Evil Presence spell and had quickly corrupted 48 Halfings who had been let passed the Minions and had joined the other two Halfling slaves.

While he had been corrupting the Halflings the Minions, powered by the Anger spell, had cut down the Halflings quickly leaving only 1/5 of their original numbers and they had fled into Castle Spree's Dungeons. 'Too easy' thought Zack. With the 200 Minions and 50 Halfling slaves following him he walked towards the door and blasted it into a million pieces with a overpowered lightning whip spell.

Overlord Zack and his Minions arrived in the dungeons to see the Halfling King Gubby was running away from the Castle with around 100 Halflings while 80 or so Halflings stayed behind to hold them off while their King fled.

'Sire' spoke Daganth over the Tower Heart connection 'I think it would be best if you let Gubby run away, if you take too much territory at a time then the Guardians and Shadow Claws might be able to take some of the land and get a foot hold. Then we would have to deal with the Halflings and the invader'

'Your right Dagath' said Overlord Zack over the connection 'Ill let Gubby run for now and ill slowly take Meadow Hills until the Halflings are backed into a corner and Meadow Hills is guarded by my armies'

Overlord Zack looked at the 80 Halflings that remained to hold him off 'Lets end this quickly' thought the Overlord. Casting the anger spell on the Minions he shouted ''KILL THEM ALL!'' at the Minions and they charged at the Halflings. After about 2 minutes the 80 Halflings were dead and none of his Minions had been killed.

''Minions!'' called Overlord Zack after cancelling the Anger spell ''I want you to set up a Netherworld Gate and then a Brown Minion gate''. ''Yes Masta!'' called the Minions before they began to build the Netherworld and Brown Minion gate. After about 20 minutes the both gates had been built and the Minions were waiting for new orders.

The Overlord looked at the Netherworld Gate, he had discovered a interesting side-effect of the Netherworld Gates. They also acted like a Minion anchor, if you summon Minions when you had the maximum amount and summon them in either a village, building or a Castle or Fort then the Minons don't follow the Overlords orders but are simply focused on defending the location they are summoned but won't attack the Overlord and will salute him when he walked passed them.

Overlord Zack summon 500 Brown Minions, 300 Red Minons, 150 Green Minions and 50 Blue Minions. After being summoned they each walked off to do a different job, the Browns would guard the doors, hallways and gates, the Red would stand on the walls and throw fireballs at anyone who wasn't allowed access to the Castle, the Greens would scale the walls and turn invisible and attack and kill anyone who broke into the Castle and the Blues would find a room and turn it into a Minion infirmary and then repair any damages around the Castle with the help of the other Minions.

With a smirk the Overlord went towards the throne room of Castle Spree and sat on it. ''Spree and Castle Spree are mine and after they are both fortified Meadow Hills will soon fall under my rule'' said Overlord Zack before he laughed darkly and caused the Minions to shout with glee.

* * *

2 Days Later at Shadows Keep, the headquarters of the Shadow Claws

* * *

A fat Halfling was running through the halls of Shadow Keep towards the Throne Room. After reaching the Throne Room doors and begin checked by the Guards he entered the room.

The Throne Room was a poorly lit room with torches lining the walls. Three banners hung in the middle of the room, each with a symbol for the three allies, a sand worm rising from the sands for the Ruborian Raiders, 2 small swords stabbed through a pumpkin for the Halflings and 3 Blacks claws surrounded by Red and White flames. At the back of the room their were three thrones, a throne made out of Sandstone for the Ruborian Raiders leader Damon, a orange throne that appeared to carved from a giant pumpkin for the Halfling King Gubby and a throne made out of Obsidian for the Leader of the Shadow Claws Dahl.

The Halfling approached the 3 thrones that were currently occupied by Dahl and Damon. ''What does Gubby want Halfling!'' demanded Dahl. The Halfling gulped in fear ''Sire, a Dark Knight that uses magic, leading a army of small demons has invaded Meadow Hills, Spree and Castle Spree were taken within the hour and hundreds of Halflings have been slaughtered while the Dark Knight has lost none of his Demons, their numbers have quadrupled in less then a hour and we have have withdrawn to the Village as the Halfling patrols around Meadow Hills would have been killed easily, King Gubby asks for more men to help fight the Dark Knight and his Demons!'' spoke the Halfling.

The only answer he got was a growl and a order for one of the guards to kill him, the last thing the Halfling messenger saw was a sword speeding towards his face. Dahl watched with a smirked as the Hafling was killed but they smirk left his face when he thought about the Dark Knight and his Demons.

''Gubby the idiot!'' shouted Dahl ''the whole point of this alliance was to stop this kind of thing from happening''.

Damon simply looked bored ''Gubby and his men are incompetent fools, all they could deal with is weak slaves and tree hugging elfs, I think we should leave Gubby to fight the Dark Knight and we should send a messenger and ask about a alliance in say, a week and if he refuses then we invade Meadow Hills with a army and kill him'' said Damon

Dahl grinned ''That is a good plan Damon, very well we shall wait a week and then send a messenger to this Dark Knight and offer him a alliance with us and if he refuses, well he will regret it'' said Dahl with a dark look in his eye.

* * *

**And chapter three is finally finished, again a apologize for this late update if you didn't see the reason above then the teachers were asses and assigned too much homework for me to have much time to work on this.**

**Chapter Four may vary on it's update point because of this late update. Anyway please Review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
